vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sqal
This is an unofficial canon (fan) of Vilous ~ Sqal is a southern sergal, born in a town near the city of Gold Ring, his mother died in the process of childbirth and his father had a butcher shop but soon fell into depression. He went to live with his grandfather who worked for an agunder foundry company, Sqal left the meat business with his father and became interested in the world of metals, for his part in the world of rare and precious things. His grandfather's boss noticed that Sqal was very curious and craved knowledge, he was very curious and thorough. When sqal entered into adolescence, the agunder and his classmates offered to be his teachers; They would teach you things that will change your life forever. He had many teachers and although he had a hard time learning he never stopped surprising them. At first you could think that he did not know what he was doing, he dropped things and did not think clearly but soon he achieved incredible things. Although his image did not inspire anything good on his face there is something that makes it special and people could notice it above many things. Some noticed a shadow of innocence in him and many have cheated him, but there was never a second time, except for love. He is a lonely and reclusive being although he can give his point of view to everyday and political situations. Tired of the city and its limitations on its world, he decided to move away from civilization. Sqal loves green plants more than anything and although they are difficult to get by, he manages to get a small seed bank, many of them smuggled and some of them may be illegal. In addition to its garden, it has a varied workshop, where it manufactures tools, weapons, protections, structures (hardware and carpentry), even jewelry and stoned in rare and precious gems. He cares a lot to improve the hungry and make him healthier, he can find beauty even in horrible, strange and dark things because he loves the nature of things beyond the understanding of society. He is a lover of music and revolutionary, spiritual and love messages, art and all its expressions. It can be very complicated and complex to understand, his friends visit him very often although they do not always accompany him to all his expeditions, adventures and experiments.Trade and barter on trade routes, explore many areas and many types of viomas, creatures and how they adapt to the terrain. He is not afraid of dying in a landslide or an unexpected one although he is very cautious, he usually gets into hostile lands such as forests, swamps, caverns, etc. Collect anything that catches your attention and spends a lot of time studying it, physically and chemically. He has a large collection of materials and reagents for his work, he knows that he has many dangerous things and also of great value. That with his knowledge and experience he can be a very important sergal in society as a scientist, military or something like that but he does not want power, fame, or recognition. His law is to do it for yourself, in other words he is a pacifist anarchist who, although not a great social figure, plays a very important role in nature... Category:Southern Sergal